


Artwork for I Leave My Heart in the Dust Where You Walk

by dephigravity



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Community: spn_j2_bigbang, Fanart, J2, M/M, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, cwrpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's life is pretty simple: he runs the ranch his parents left him, spends what little time off he has with his best friends, and occasionally drives for miles to hook up with men he will never have to see again. He tells himself he isn't really gay and that he's happy with the life he leads. But then Jared – tall, beautiful and vibrant – arrives on the ranch looking for work, and Jensen begins to question who he is and what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for I Leave My Heart in the Dust Where You Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my [LiveJournal](http://dephigravity.livejournal.com/100348.html)  
> or reblog on [tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/90083918195)
> 
> **Thanks to:
> 
> To my art betas, **fiercelynormal** , and **transfixeddream** for all your advise and helping rein in my always present delusions of grandeur– all while keeping me on track with multiple challenges. And also to **ldyghst** for being my music guru and for helping me have my first fanmix attempt be mostly painless. ♥♥♥ And to **shinyslasher** and my Twitter timeline for being the best set of cheerleaders a guy could ask for.
> 
> To **akintay** for writing such a beautiful and inspiring story, and for putting up with my thousands of frantic and frazzled emails. You are an amazingly talented writer, I was seriously lucky to get you as a collaborator, and it was such a pleasure being able to work with you again. ♥♥♥ PS I OWE YOU A HAYLOFT PORN TIMESTAMP!
> 
> And finally to **wendy** for organizing this challenge, the work you put into this challenge-- singlehandedly this year, might I add--is awe inspiring! I bow before your modly prowess.

fic: http://akintay.livejournal.com/187483.html

 

Jensen's life is pretty simple: he runs the ranch his parents left him, spends what little time off he has with his best friends, and occasionally drives for miles to hook up with men he will never have to see again. He tells himself he isn't really gay and that he's happy with the life he leads. But then Jared – tall, beautiful and vibrant – arrives on the ranch looking for work, and Jensen begins to question who he is and what he really wants.

 **Banners**

For my banner this year, I decided I really wanted to do a simple landscape. So I started out drawing and coloring the sunnier cloud version. Meanwhile, it started to storm outside and I randomly thought, "Oooh, Texas is known for their thunderstorms, and there is a storm in the fic!" So, I decided, what the hell, I'll just make a variant thunderstorm version. And then came another lightning bolt, and another, and another, and, well, you see the end result... remember those delusions of grandeur I said I get? These were the first things I did, so, I guess after spending time on a GIF everything would seem like a piece of cake, right?!

 **Jensen and Shadow**

 

  


WIP GIF: 

 

Usually I start with my J2 pieces first before moving onto dividers, headers, etc, but this year I did the exact opposite. When I finally finished all the other non J2 stuff, this was my first. I just really wanted to draw Jensen with Shadow (aka Shadowfax.) I just really like horses, okay?!

 **Jared and Daisy**

  


Now I couldn't draw Jensen and his horse and not do Jared and Daisy. This one provided a little bit of a challenge, seeing as how dark Daisy is and I tend to usually use bold and bright colors and I chose lighter line art this time. Hopefully it worked out it the end.

 **Danneel**

  


 

Y'know, I don't draw women nearly as much as I should. That being said, I've always wanted to draw Danneel (chibis don't count) and this gave me an excuse to try to correct that.

 **Headers**

    

When I read 's fic, I was struck by all sorts of Western imagery and I wanted to use some of that, so I decided to do individual smaller scale art for each chapter.

 **Divider**

Originally I was going to use some wheat as dividers, but for some reason they just never seemed right for me. Driving in town one day, I saw a cowboy driving this truck that had barbed wire decals– what, I'm a country boy– and thought, "hey, something like that might work." But plain old barbed wire seemed so blah, so I Googled Texas and came across these metal stars painted with the Texas flag and voila!

 **Directional Buttons**

           

 **Icons**  


Thank you for looking at my art and definitely check out the 's fic! I guarantee you will not be disappointed!

[](http://akintay.livejournal.com/187483.html)


End file.
